


Fallen Sith

by IronSara



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fixed grammar, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Redeemed Ben Solo, Slow Burn, Soft Ben Solo, To Be Edited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronSara/pseuds/IronSara
Summary: Past choices have a way of affecting our future. After the failure of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and his death. Ben solo, decided to leave the New Republic, and the Final Order to their own devices. Of all thing why is the planet he landed on the one where she is, is failure and maybe redemption.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Other(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Fist time writing a Fanfic, be gentle. Lol and enjoy. There is death, gore, eventual fluff, smut and all that fun stuff.

Lights flashed, and every warning alarm possible screamed in your ears. Your body burned…. oh god the warm wetness dripped from the side of your head. you laid there unable to move, just able to breathe and blink. Oh god there she was, her eyes open mouth agape, did she fall that way when she died or was she trying to reach for you.

“Mom!” You cried soundless in able to move.  
Then there is was above hidden behind all the screaming sirens… that breathing, those horrible robotic breaths, then the heat from that red saber. What happened, why.

The metal clank of his boots, that breathing. “she is mine, my kill! A white blur flew across the room.

You woke up gasping from the nightmare, or memory, you weren’t really sure. 

It had been five years since that nightmare, and three years since the war ended, or that’s what the “New Republic” claimed. But you knew the truth. The Final Order still had control of about half the known planets. Then there were the whispers of their dark lords. But for now, it did matter your world was free. 

You Splashed your face with water to wake up and made your way down the stairs. “Ah, there you are, Eo sleeping in again. Your uncle has already gone to the market. Catch up with him,” your aunt cooed as she tossed her a jug to drink and some fresh bread.

It was dry and hot as You stepped outside. But then again, it always was here... you needed to hurry and stuffed the bread unceremoniously into your mouth and began running. You didn’t live far, maybe twenty minutes out of the little town. It was ten minutes if you ran, but the sooner you got to town, the sooner you would have to push through crowds, and deal with people. 

You liked the quiet, the house you lived in was filled with your uncle, aunt and there one daughter around the same age at least she thought so and the 4 boys. You knew your family wasn’t really family. They found you half dead in some unmarked escape pod. You knew your name after you had dreams and that horrible voice saying it. Like a demon…

But that’s about all you knew. You had spent the last five years with them, being treated like family. 

“Shit.” You mumbled to yourself as you came to the beginning of the town. It was filled to the from of people, aliens, droids, and thugs.  
You suck close to the walls worming your way through the crowd to reach your uncle’s shop. 

“He let you sleep in again, huh.” JanaLin Your cousin said. She was tall 5’8” slender, almost elegant. The boys that came in the shop swooned over her. You were sure your uncle had her run the front with you because of how she looked. But you had something she didn’t, you could be persuasive, your uncle marveled at the way you could convince people they needed something. Or how you could talk your way into or out of anything. 

You looked into the mirror and tried to fix your hair. But between the dry and your unruly mane if was next to impossible. 

“Trying to look good for your traveler?” JanaLin said as she eyed you. 

“My what?” You exclaimed, trying to hide your slight blush.

“father thinks he is an ex Order officer, he thinks he must have been a trooper who left, or maybe…” she trailed off like the devil himself walked in.


	2. Chapter two

Gods, he was tall… you thought to yourself.  
A foot taller than yourself. Broad shoulders sharp jawline, dark brown eyes like cinnamon honey, and those lips.

“What are you looking for today, traveler?” You asked, hoping he hadn’t noticed how you starred. 

“Is the owner in?” Was all the traveler ask.

“Not yet, he went to go get his latest shipment.” You responded. 

“You look well, today…” he trailed off before moving to the pile of droid parts you had meant to sort. 

He always makes your heart flutter the way he moved was like a jaguar, he was beautiful with a hit of danger. Something pushed you towards him every time he was near.

“What part are you looking for.” We have more in the back, we have some fresh fruits from off-planet too!” You said happily. “here try this!” You said as you handed him the strange fruit.

He just glanced at you as you grabbed his hand, placing the fruit in his palm. “Thank you.” He mumbled, taking the fruit but letting his had stay just longer than it should be. 

Waves of emotion wash over you, it felt like sadness, regret, anger, rage, and something else. 

“Eo, JanaLin, some help me with the new shipment.” Your uncle bellowed. 

You released his hand and turned towards your uncle. 

“Ah, traveler! Is it that time of the month already!” Your uncle laughed.

“Yes, Daveli.” The traveler said.

“you know, it would be easier to store your supplies if we knew your name,” Daveli commented as he rummaged under the desk. 

“Ben.” He said, looking into your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there he is folks  
> Sorry for the first two chapters being so short.... it’s Christmas’s time.


	3. Chapter three

Ben had come into your uncle’s shop like clockwork for the last two and a half years. At first, he never said much, asking for only the barest minimum of goods and rations. After, Ben started coming in and asking how you were faring and listening to your uncle’s stories. But he never said his name till now. It had always just been, call me a traveler.

The traveler, Ben, spent the next twenty minutes talking with your uncle Daveli. While Ben and your uncle held up a conversation, you began sorting through the droid parts, mumbling curse words under your breath. Glancing up every time you felt eyes on you, and you swore it was Ben. But every time you would look his way, he would be watching and listening to your uncle. It made you blush. 

There was just something about him that seemed to make your breath catch. His smiles were rare, but when he did, you felt your heart flutter, cheeks flush, and those blasted butterflies. 

As you turned to look at him. There he was listening to your uncle, but his eyes were glued on you. You could feel the heat rise in your neck. You swear at any moment he would come rushing over swoop you up and passionately kiss you like those stupid holodramas your aunt watched... wait...

Your attention snapped to three thuggish, ugly looking creatures walk in.  
“Daveli!” One growled in a guttural tone.” how are you on this sunny day?” He said obviously not meaning it in the slightest.

“Hmm.” Your uncle grunted, glaring at them.

“I have some items I need you to bring in the next shipment if you would be, oh so willing to do.” The alien said in a tone that sent shivers down your spine.

It wasn’t unusual for thugs to try this, but your uncle could easily scare them off. Somehow this seemed different.

Daveli stood up to his full high taller than Ben. Reminds you of a Wookie, only slightly less hairy. Your uncle was massive and threatening as all hell when you wanted to be. 

“I’m afraid you have me mistaken for a smuggler.” Daveli spit. 

The three guttural aliens moved towards him.  
“We have an offer you can’t or shouldn’t refuse.” The leader gurgled

“HAHAHAHAHA” You’re uncles laughter boomed. “you have nothing to offer me I can’t get myself.” He said as he looked down at them threateningly. “And I know you pathetic scum wouldn’t threaten an old man and his family.” His eyes gleamed with a sort of trying it and see what happens. 

The aliens growled, finger inching towards their blasters. 

Looking over at your cousin pressed against the wall, unwilling to move, you knew you had to do something.

“Oh come on gentlemen, I’m sure we have something you want.” You chime in reaching for some exotic fruit your uncle had brought in.

“You look like a tasty snack, I’d like you.” The alien said, and his beady eyes shifted towards you. He took one step closer.

“well, I’m not for sale, and even if I was, I’ve been told I’m bitter and nothing but trouble.” You jested  
“Besides you don’t want to cause trouble here.” You cooed looking them in the eyes. “It’s not worth the trouble.” You said, walking over to them handing the leader a fruit ever breaking eye contact.

He growled, and he snatched the fruit. “you are not worth the trouble.” He growled almost spitting and he turned. “But be careful Daveli, it would be a shame to say no to many times.” The alien threatened as he and his men left the shop. 

You could feel your knees want to give out as you step backward. Was there a wall behind you? You thought to yourself, and you felt hard warmth behind you. Then you felt large hands touch you with a softness you didn’t know possible. 

“Are you okay, Eo,” Ben said, his voice low almost a whisper.  
You leaned in, like the feel of him but only for a second before reality hit you.

“Y-yes, I’m fine.” You said as you turned around, realizing that in all the commotion, he had stalked behind you. When you turned around, you saw him glaring at the door with eyes that look like they would burn the galaxy down. 

“Kriffing scum,” your uncle spat. Reaching his hand towards Ben. Ben handed him the blaster. You felt the blood drain from your face. Holly space balls. If you hadn’t convinced them to leave your uncle and the quiet traveler, Ben would have blown their heads off. 

“You know, if you accepted their offer once in a while dad, we would have more credits.” JanaLin chimes in. “I mean, you are a smuggler.”

“You mean your husband is,” Daveli boomed, laughing and sitting down. “besides, we don’t smuggle for crime, we bring in needed goods.” 

He wasn’t wrong. Daveli and JanaLin’s husband were smugglers, but only needed items like rare medical supplies and other supplies that the public needed. He sold them at a price that barely paid for his shop and his family, but the general public could afford, even giving them away when needed. Your aunt would complain saying something along the lines that if he sold them at “market” value, they could live like royalty. She wasn’t wrong, either. 

“Ben.” You said catching his attention as he walked towards the exit. “How can I thank you.” You said, walking towards him.

“don’t.” He said, “besides I doubt they will be back.” He said as he walked through the door. 

A shiver slithered down your spine as he answered. Why wouldn’t they bother us again… what was going to happen. 

Later that day, back at the house owned by Daveli. You want thinking about the events. 

“Come on, let’s go to the cantinas!” JanaLin wined interrupting your thoughts. “I’m bored, and all the ships came in.” She twirled her skirts, looking at you. “we might be able to find you a nice husband.”

You spit your drink and a piece of the bread you were trying to wash down came flying out your nose as her last comment.

“Me what?”

Well, you need one soon.” She said, sitting down next to you. “you can’t expect my dad to take care of you your whole life.”

“Huh, and who’s to say I can’t take care of myself.” You said in partial contemplation. 

“Well, you could, but someone our age shouldn’t be alone.” She said as she put an arm around you. 

“And just what is my age.” You said in partial jest.

“Owh!” She said as she pushed you and stood up. Twirling around and facing you. “you can’t keep this using the I don’t Remember as an excuse!” 

“I know.” You said, gripping your cup. The truth was it hurt, not knowing who you are. 

“Why,” a small voice piped in. 

Leesye, the eldest of the boys. Twelve, you thought to yourself. 

“Why what?” You questioned.

“Why do you need a husband.” You could always do it yourself, you are healthy, brave.” He said as he walked to the table sipping his drink. “I mean, you even look like a boy.” He turned with a mischievous smile. “your hair is never brushed.” He said, slowing backing away, you could sense the final blow. “aaaaaand you look and act like a man, you smell…” his words trailed off as he made his escape.

You started barreling after him, you weren’t going to kill him. But a bruise or two wouldn’t hurt. 

“So, are you going out or not?” JanaLin said, catching your arm before you got to the door. “maybe if your lucky, your traveler will be there.” She said winking. “I Bet you would like to see him.” 

“Okay, I’ll go. Now release me so I may destroy your little brother.” You said eyeing him as he waited at the end of the hall giggling…. how much you loved this family. Even if it wasn’t really yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it’s longer. And keeps your interest.


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Ben’s POV, I’ve also edited previous chapters fixing my horrible grammar.

“I’ll kill them.” Ben spat as he threw his weekly rations on his small table. Pacing and growling under his breath. Off all the planets, why this one.  
After Rey killed her grandfather and Ben saved her. He asked only one thing. That she would tell everyone Kylo Ren Died, sometimes he wished he would have. Just disappeared into the force. But he didn’t. And here he was now on a free planet, neither controlled by the new republic or the first order. Both were weak, and both were jokes. He thought to himself, and he paced and fumed around his small hut. 

When he landed here almost three years ago and finally needed supplies, he journeyed into town a good two hours on a speeder bike. It was comfortable; he could be almost invisible using the force. Having people forget him. Then He had to walk into that sodding shop. He had to see the damn ghost from the past. His failure. With her honey eyes, thick lashes, olive skin, and brown hair that glowed red in the sun. 

He had already taken everything from her five years ago, he wasn’t going to let anyone take what she had found now…

He slammed his fists on the table, he knew what he had to do. The tiny, very dark part of him took joy in what he was about to do. He smiled at himself, and he prepared to leave his small hut. 

It was dark in town by the time he got there. Only cantinas and food vendors were open. Ben thought to himself, and he stalked his prey. The three aliens walked out of the cantina, stumbling each one with a twi’lek woman, most likely a slave. They deserve to die, to suffer. He thought to himself. 

He waited for them to round the few corners he needs them to, so they would be out of eyesight. It felt good waiting to catch the little pest, wait to squash them. There they were, he smiled to himself.

“What do you want, traveler?” The leader spat. “you want to die, think it will impress that whore at the shhh….” He stopped eyes bulged as he grabbed scratching at his throat. The two other froze as they reached for their blasters. The three women cowered in the corner.  
“Pathetic,” Ben growled. “There was a time I would have shredded you into pieces, placing your heads and spikes, as vronskr dined on your intestines.” He said with almost a gleam of wishfulness in his eye. A small part of him enjoyed as the alien gasped, while the others stared in fear, unable to move. Slowing feeling as though they are being squeezed from every imaginable angle. 

But enough was enough. Ben snapped his fingers, and just like that, their bodies contorted neck-snapping and eyes bulged and their blood bubble from eyes, ears, and mouths. They fell like less to the ground.  
“Good.” Ben heard a voice as he whipped around to see nothing but the shadows and the three twi’lek slaves cowering in the corner. Ben Walked over to them. 

“You saw nothing, you are tired and will go home and sleep.” They glanced at him and walked away… they would Remember nothing. 

Ben stopped in his tracks as he rounded the final corner. There she was walking out of a cantina. She was smiling and laughing with JanaLin. They must be coming to meet JanaLin’s husband. 

In all the galaxy, there was nothing that brought warmth and regrets like her smile. She was pure light. Beautiful warm like a star. Beautiful, Like a sun that was just waiting to go supernova. That is why Snoke wanted her dead. Her force abilities could rival yours and Rey’s if she was trained. If you were her master… Ben shook the thoughts from his head. But he couldn’t help the little voice. “she’s yours and your her master.” She was beautiful hair pulled back but always threatening to break free. A simple black shirt and beige plants. They fit her curves nicely. When did she get those curves? He thought as he moved in her direction.

Then just like that, she looked in his direction, and that dark voice was gone.


	5. Chapter five

It had been a stressful day. And honestly, you didn’t like the idea and going out with JanaLin for drinks. She was married, but that didn’t mean she wants to stay home, and honestly, her husband was gone all the time. You tried not to judge. I mean, she flirted but always came back with you. 

“Eo, is that?” she grabbed your shoulder and pointed. 

Your eyes moved to see Ben coming around the corner. There he was in all his glory. He stood there, gazing back. He was wearing a dark grey tunic and black pants, a black cloak covered most of him and his face. 

You walked towards him almost trance-like. 

“Where are you going out after dark” he purred.

“I was out with my cousin, would you like to join us?” You asked, hoping he would say yes.

“don’t you think dangerous to be asking strange men to go with you?” 

“Well, you are strange.” You giggled. “but I don’t feel like your a danger, to me, at least.” You said as he tugged on the arm of his shirt.

He followed.

You walked in front while JanaLin talked to Ben, but every time you looked at him, his gaze was piercing your very soul. 

“What did you do during the war.” You blurted out… shit think before you speak dumbass, you thought to yourself.

“I killed..” he glanced at the floor. 

You grabbed his hand. “many people did.” Intertwining his finger with yours. 

He pulled his hands away. “I wasn’t a good person, I was a murderer.” Looked you straight and the eye. “and at the time, I enjoyed it.” 

“you wouldn’t know it about Daveli, but he was an interrogator, special forces of the rebellion during the war.” You stated crossing your arms as the three of you walk down the path. “his job was to infiltrate kidnap and torture Final Order soldiers.” You said looking Ben in the eye. “I’m sure there was a time he enjoyed it too. Ben war does horrible things to people and makes people do horrible things, but very few people are horrible.” You said again, grabbing his hand. You needed him to know it was okay now. 

“Psh!” JanaLin spat loudly. “did we want to go to the boohoo fest or the cantina?!” 

Ben smiled so slightly and gestured for her to lead the way. 

* Ben’s pov*

The cantina was loud and busy, it made him nervous, to many people to many chances of being noticed. He leaned back in the table bench and tried to look down. Why had he made this decision again? It was brash and stupid and all for what? He muttered under his breath. 

“Here, ya go.” Eo cooed as she slid next to him.  
Just like that, all his worries were gone, he smiled and took the drink. “look, I’m sorry for earlier, and thank you again.” She said, looking up at him. She could burn a planet, and he would still forgive her.

Would she still be smiling if she knew? He thought to himself as he straightened on the bench and nodded in response. 

“Look you’re uncomfortable you can go if you want, I just wanted to thank you.” She said again, reaching for his hand. 

Ben looked at his hand and then into her eyes that reminded him of liquid honey. They were light brown with flakes of gold and brown and even blue. Her lashes were long, thick, and dark. She had a few freckles on her face, likely from the sun. Snap out of it Ben, he said to himself. 

“I said before, you don’t need to thank me.” Was his only response. Oh, how nice her small hand felt laying over his. Her hand was soft and dainty. As he stared and her, he could feel himself wondering how the rest of her might feel. Were her curls thick and wild? Were her lips and soft and supple as they look… shaking any further thoughts from the head, he shifted in his chair.

Oh, how a small part of him wished he was still Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. If he was, he could take what or who Ben wanted imagined just what he might do, but that part of him is dead, and the truth was, he was glad of that. Eo didn’t deserve to be enslaved to any perverse ideologies of people. She was like the nebulas one could view from distant galaxies, beautiful and terrifying something to be worshipped and treated like the natural force she was. 

“you know if he isn’t going to ask you to dance, I will, his date or not.” A voice said, shaking Ben out of his trance. 

“Rodopor!” Eo screamed with excitement, and she burst from the seat next to Ben. She hugged with a ferocity that made Ben jealous and whoever this was. 

“Ben, this is JanaLin’s husband,” Eo exclaimed. Ben relaxed, unclenching his jaw, and nodded to the man. 

“So you’re Ben the traveler, Daveli told me what you did today thank you.” He said with a smile. “now, where is my wife?” 

Eo flicked her wrist in the general direction JanaLin was likely to be. “Oh! Tell her I’ll be heading home now, I’m tired and haven’t slept well that past couple nights.” Eo said as she began to stand up. 

Now was his chance, he had to see how much she remembered. “let me walk you.” Ben said as he got to his feet. 

The two of you were walking side by side, quietly.

“do you miss your home planet?” She asked.

“Sometimes,” Ben replied.

“What about your family?” She questioned.

Perfect, this would work to his advantage. 

“They are dead, but I do miss them.” He said glancing down at her. “What about you?”

She stopped glancing down. “I, I don’t know.” Was all she said. 

He could feel the pain of not knowing ooze off of her like a poison. One he had forced her to ingest. 

“I’m sorry.” He responded, truly meaning in more ways than she could ever know. 

She smiled and looked up at him. “It’s okay, it seems that war took a lot from both of us.” 

“You don’t remember?” He asked, digging only slightly.

“Not entirely. Eo said as his heart dropped.

“I can’t remember, but sometimes I have a dream, nightmare.” She correct. “of what happened, at least I think it’s of what happened. I can’t really remember the dream, either.” She said almost in a trance-like state. 

All of it he took all of it from her, it was him who haunted her nightmares. 

They got closer to her home. It hit him, he could feel it. Like a snake coiled too tightly around his neck. Anger, fear, sorrow. Oh no, the smell hit him. Metallic, thick. Oh gods, what had his anger done. 

Ben grabbed Eo, pulling her into the bushes, and the scream of her aunt was cut short by a gurgle, and heinous laughter. Ben held her close, and they hid in the tree line behind the bushes. Five men poured out of what was her home all of them with a bundle that bled through. Had he forced her to lose everything again? He thought as he pulled her in close so she couldn’t see. 

Finally, a woman, a red twi’lek, walked out, dragging what was left of Daveli, ahead and sternum. 

“Look for the girl, she should have been here by now.” She ordered. 

Should be here by now, a girl. What about JanaLin? Ben has no time. He grabbed Eo’s hand, turned, and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that took a turn to the dark side... don’t worry it get fun, but not before it gets darker.


	6. Chapter six

Oh what in the galaxy happened, you thought you. “Stop!” You said as you pulled your hand from his. Falling to your knees, you felt dizzy and sick. Something slithered from your belly up to your throat, and you began to dry heave before bile finally spilled from your mouth. 

“Look at me.” Ben said, and he bent to your level. “they are dead, and if you don’t move soon, you, your cousin and her husband will be next.” He steadied your head, staring straight into your eyes. “cry when you are safe.”

Picking yourself up and stealing yourself. Ben was right; you need to warn JanaLin and Rodopor. 

A walk that had taken you almost forty minutes to stroll with Ben, took ten to run. Your lungs burned, and your legs felt as though they might give out. Ben grip on your hand would leave bruises. But there was the shop the lights were on. 

“She must have gone in there to be alone with her husband.” You said, trying not to think of what they might be doing.

“No,” Ben said. As he wrapped his arm around you to pull you into the shadow. 

The speeders the thugs used had just pulled up. The red twi’lek pushing a heap of bloody mass off the back of her bike. 

“Please save them.” You begged to Ben in a low whisper clouded with sobs. 

“I need you to stay here.” Ben said as he helped you crouch on the ground. “whatever you here don’t come and don’t move.”

Ben slipped away, almost disappearing. 

As he moved closer, you could see from your angle JanaLin walk out and gasp. She turned her head, buried it into her husband’s chest, and began to cry. 

“You said you wouldn’t hurt them!” Rodopor growled.

“you said the force user would be there.” The Twi’lek growled back.

What you thought to yourself. 

“We had a deal I get you his shop and the credits, you give me the girl.” She said as she kicked Daveli’s lifeless body. 

Oh, gods, you were going to be sick again. Had the two really allowed this person to kill the whole family. A force user? Who was talking about? 

“I could kill you two.” The red twi’lek said as she turned to the last of your family. 

Panic begins to hit you, you see both of them gasping for air as they fall to their knees. 

“Stop, please!” You yell out as you stumble to your feet. Running into view. 

“Ah, there you are.” The unknown twi’lek says as she turns in your direction. She released the JanaLin and Ropodor as she turns in your direction. 

“P, please.” You muttered, trying your best to stand your full height and not tremble.

“Oh, poor little girl…” fixing her gaze on you. “you don’t even know what you are, do you?” She looked down at JanaLin and Rodopor, tossing a large bag at them. It clanked as it hit the floor. 

You could see JanaLin’s shock as Rodopor grabbed her arm and their bag. They had really sold their family’s lives for some fucking credits. Oh gods and poor Daveli, you thought as you looked towards the mangled corpse. 

“Oh, don’t worry, he felt every slice.” The twi’lek said, licking her lips. 

It was then she tossed something at your feet.

“I killed the little boys too, one of them even screamed for you.” She began to laugh. 

You could only stare at the cylindrical object at your feel. 

“Go on, take your revenge.” She screamed, with a wild gleam in her eye.

As you reached for the thing, it began to shake. Then just like that, it flew into the shadows. With a buzz and a hum that resonated in your bones… red light. Ben came walking from the shadows. Hooded so you could see his smile. lightsaber humming, calling for blood. He no longer looked like the kind and quiet travel you knew, he looked like something else. 

He glided past you, and with a flick of the wrist, you felt your body move back to the wall. 

“A Jedi?” She questioned. Reaching for what must be another weapon.

You could hear a scoff escape from Ben. Then you saw JanaLin and Rodopor start to run. It was either stay and watch or find out what just happened. 

As soon as you heard the crashing of sabers, your heart started to pound. Your feet were moving before you knew. You need to find them. That creature couldn’t be right, they couldn’t have. 

But you stopped just before reaching around the corner, glancing back. Ben attack the twi’lek. He slashed and stabbed at her, hit after hit. She barely blocked. The other men tried to attack but go fling back, bodies landing in contorted bloody masses. One fell by your feet, mouth agape was he trying to say something he look like your nightmares,you had to turn you had to find your cousin…

As you rounded the corner to the shipyard, they had to be there. But as you get closer, the roar and woosh of the engines knocked you off your feet. You laid there watching the remainder of your family leave you behind. 

“You can cry when you are safe.” Echoed in your head. You have to get up. If at the very least, they were safe for now. But Ben! Oh no, you had left him. 

You quickly scrambled your feet or tried. Whatever adrenaline that has been coursing through your veins was almost gone, fatigue was setting in. You had to get to Ben, he was all you had left. 

As if he heard your internal cries for him, he was there holding his hand out. Beads of sweat fell from his face, blood, and cuts on his face. He was gripping his side, but it was not apparent how bad his injuries were. 

“We need to hurry, she isn’t dead, but I doubt she will be chasing after us.” As reach his hand to help you up. Leading you as quickly as his limping body could. He finally reached his speeder. 

“How far do you live out of town?” You said as you claimed to sit in front of him. 

He sat behind you, you could feel his strong thighs grip you and this speeder. His arm reaching around you to hold the handles. 

“Far enough to be safe for a little.” Was his only answer. 

It seemed like forever, it must have been hours. By the time you reached a hidden valley that was tucked away in the mountains. The suns had begun to turn the sky a pale blue, almost as if they were ready to wash the blood from last night away.

He opened the door, motioned you to walk in front of him. As you stepped into the hut was small, one room, next to the door laid a sink and counter what must have been the kitchen area and on the other side was a small door, must be the refresher. The had what looks like a table and just offset was what seems to be the sitting and sleeping area.

When you turned around, he was right there. Your chest brushed, touching his. Your head came to his shoulders. He leaned against you, lowering his head, so his hair brushed against your nose. You moved around, his body keeping in steps with yours. bumping into the sink, he moved with you. You felt his hot breath against your ear. I flush fiercer than any Mandalorian sunset hit your cheeks. 

He leaned closer, putting pressure on your body, you can almost feel the muscles of his body.

“the sink.” He whispered, “I need water.” I weak smile escaping his lips.

He held your chin tilting it up, so you were looking into his eyes. “You are safe now, you can cry.” Was all his said.   
Letting go and reaching past you. The sink began to flow, Ben started wetting a cloth. 

You hand slowly slid your hands from your side to his chest. You laid them there and began to grip his tunic. Feeling the tears come bursting through. You clenched his tunic, and sobs broke through like a dam had shattered. The realization that everyone you loved had either betrayed you or was now dead hit. Burying your face into his chest, you screamed, knees giving out. He catches you holding tight. 

You feel him encourage you to move towards the couch. When you reach it with him, he sits still holding you. Pulling you in tighter. You cry more violent screams turning to body racking silent sobs. A gasp pulls you from your sobs. 

“Eo, my side.” He gasped.

Looking down, you see a sizeable burnt slash. 

“Oh.” You say moving your hand from the area.

He takes the wet cloth and wipes away the tears from your face. 

You grab his has and pull the washcloth from his grip. Wiping the blood and sweat from his face. Moving back and forth from the sink to clean the cloth, then him. Bending down on your knees, to better treat his wound.

“You need to take off your shirt.” You say not looking him in the face. “the wound should be cleaned. 

A smile touches his lips as he removes it, wincing as his hand’s mover over his head.

Was he thinking what your were trying not to. Could he read your thoughts you asked yourself.

“Eo do you know why that woman wanted you?” He asked, grabbing your wrist.

“I, I, need to treat your wound.” You said, not looking him in the eye. 

“Why?” he asked 

“Hmm.” You mumbled 

“Why does she want you?” He asked again, forcing you to look at him. 

“I can feel the force.” You said, staring into his deep brown eyes. 

“You can do more than just feel it can’t you.” He said.

“Yes.” 

“What else?” He asked, intently.

“I can make people listen to me.” You said. “I can also feel what others feel.” You could feel an emotion oozing off of him right now. “and see memories of objects that others have touched.” You said as you put your hand to his wound. 

He gasped, leaning forward. As the cloth touched his wound. His hand moved to the back of your neck. 

“what are you, Eo.” He whispers in your ear. 

“A force user like you.” You replied in almost the same whisper.

“You are, what am I, Eo.” He said as his face moved closer to your ear, his lips so close you could feel them move as he whispered. 

“I don’t know.” You said knowing full well what he was but too scared to answer. 

His hand gripped your neck harder. “What am I?” His voice growing to a low growl. 

“A traveler.” Your eyes grew soft as your hand moved to the back of your neck, releasing his. 

“No, Eo, you need to know.” He said, leaning back, his eyes fluttered breathing becoming deeper. He passed out. 

“You asked what you are.” You said as you bandaged his wound. “But you were sith…” you almost choked on the words. “You really were a killer.” You said, almost scared to touch him. 

As the need for sleep began to become too loud to Ignore, you took the Blanket and laid as close to Ben as your dared, covering you both. He was warm. For the first time in the last 20 some hours, you felt safe.


	7. Chapter seven

You awoke to the sounds of what must be the shower. Looking to the side where Ben had been to only see an empty spot. Sitting up your head began to pound, was worse than any hangover. You could feel the thin line of the wound that was the cause of your amnesia. You sat silently knees tuck to your chest. Mulling last night's events over in your head. Most seem like a dream. Some Things, however, were burned into your memories, the worst part is how your memories became clearer. Like how your uncle’s body. Your cheeks were raw from crying and wiping the tears.

So lost in the tragedy of last night you didn’t hear the shower turn off or Ben walkout. 

Looking up, you see he is only wearing his trousers. His muscles are lean and well-sculpted, chest broad and strong. Arms were toned and muscular. but what shocked you was his wound was gone. Only a small pink scar remained. 

You jumped from the sitting position and moved to him. One hand laid on his chest and the other trailed along the healed wound. You could see his muscles quiver as your finger trailed the small scar. A low hum escaping his throat as His hand stopping you.

“Eo, we will need to find a way off this planet and soon.” He said looking into your face. 

“you’re the traveler, you tell me how we get off.” You replied

A smile crept from the side of his mouth. 

Your cheeks flush, wouldn’t it figure now is the perfect time to find an unintentional innuendo funny.

“We get off.” He said he voice putting the extra emphasis on the get and off… “by buying tickets, stealing a ship or...” he trailed off thinking.

“We can’t go back to town.” You said finally removing your hand from his.

“By the way, how?” You ask pointing to his wound. 

“The force.” He says moving past you.

“ duh,” you said turning to face him. “But how, how can the force do that?”

“Depends on how you use it.” He said putting his tunic back on. 

“Depends?” 

“Jedi give part of their life energy to another to heal them.” He said as he looked at you “sith” he said looking away. “Sith can use emotions like anger to cure their own wounds.” He looked down at the new scar. 

“Do you think there is a middle ground.” You said in contemplation.

“What, do you mean?” Ben questioned.

“Why do you have to be a Jedi or a Sith?” You stated.

“Is in how you use the force, do you conquer it, or do you strive to live with it.” He said looking into your eyes.

You could feel yourself beginning to flush. “So about that ship out of here.” You knew your town wasn’t the only one on the planet, but it was the only one you knew of.

“The next closest down if 10 days travel north.” He said almost like he was reading your thoughts. “ And we have a speeder bike, not enough to even trade for one ticket.” He said deep in thought. “The likelihood is that Sith already has her blasted minions all over every town on this blasted planet.” He said leaning forward. 

“Well, how did you get here?” You asked him grabbing a chair and sitting down. 

“My ship,” he said, motioning toward the boxes of parts in the corner. “ it needs a lot of work.” 

“So let’s fix it.” You said trying to sound confident. 

“Can you fix a ship?” He asked.

“Daveli taught me how we were.” The words caught in your throat, tears threatened to burst forth. 

Within seconds Ben was there on his knees hands in yours. He palmed your face with one large hand, him other still gripping yours. 

“Cry if you must,” he said in a low whisper “But, NEVER give up.” The last part sounding more like a low growl. 

Shaking your head you whipped away the tears.

“Then, let’s fix your ship.” You said.

He stood up with a resigned look upon his face.  
“Perhaps you should clean up first.” He said picking some random dirt clod out of your hair. 

The warm shower felt good, the warm water relaxed your tired muscles. If felt good to press your head against the cool stone of the shower. You closed your eyes focusing on the drops of water as they caressed your skin. You mind tracing the rock like you had tacked the scar on Ben abdomen. 

Pulling you out from thoughts was a knock. You got and quickly wrapped yourself in, well fuck you had no towel. Taking the few steps to the door you cracked it to have a large hand push into the opening holding a towel.

“I should have given it to you before you got in.” He coughed.

You peeked through only to see his face away from the door. 

“Thank you.” You said trying to hide the embarrassment in your voice. 

You took your time in the shower until the water ran cold, but It didn’t feel the best putting your dirty clothing on; it was all you had. When you walked out Ben was gone, and so were all the parts. Some meal bars and water laid on the table, walking up you noticed a little note said. Eat, I will be back before dark.

I seemed like forever and you kept track, waiting for Ben to return. Begging to look around trying to find something to keep you busy. There really isn’t much here, you thought to yourself. What did Ben do for fun? 

Your sitting on the bench bed thing, how can he live such a simple life. “I thought Sith love extravagant things.” You said to yourself. Kick your feet and you sat down you heard it the sound of something hollow. There was space under the bench, anything worth finding must be under there.

You crouch down to remove the front piece of wood and there was a small crawl space. You tucking your shoulder and slide the other in… “ tight fit.” You think as you turn on your torch, whatever was in here is gone now… your eyes widen and you here a speeder pull close and footsteps coming towards the door. Shit you think to yourself as you realized you just might be stuck.


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INNUENDOES!!!

He had hoped you would understand that he took the boxes out to the ship. It would be wise to stay there. It was not only more hidden but had more room. 

“I move the equipment to the ship..” Ben looks down to see your rear end sticking out of the bench. He smiled to himself at the view. 

“What are you doing.” He asked eyes widening.

Ben could hear a thump that made him flinch, grabbing his head in empathy. 

“Help me, I’m stuck!” You said. 

“Yes, you are,” Ben said to enjoy the situation a little too much. He strolled over to the bench, sitting so that his legs almost straddles her hindquarters. 

“What did you expect to find?” He questioned 

“I don’t know!” She said mild panic was beginning to set in. “A secret treasure.”

“Curiosity kills, you know that. What did you think was under there?” He questioned again.

“I don’t know naked twi’lek monthly?!” You yelled back, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

“Why would I have that.” He asked, resting his hands on his knees. 

“Uhg, I don’t know! Just help!” 

Ben laughed, a genuine belly laugh, he loved how she could add a sense a humor to anything. He positioned himself behind her. This was a view he could get used to, he thought to himself. Placing his hands on her hips. 

“Relax and drop your upper body.” He said, gripping her hips tighter… he felt himself get a little uncomfortable as well. The whole situation was no longer funny, it was quickly turning into something else. His fingers slid under her shirt; her skin was soft and warm. His thoughts were rapidly growing darker. 

“Eo twists so your shoulder, so they are angled.” 

She did she listened so well, he thought. 

With one swift movement, Ben pulled. And she was in his lap. He moved away quickly, hoping she wasn’t able to feel him. 

“We need to move quickly,” Ben said, clearing his throat. “I used the force when healing myself, but that means there are people who can sense me.”

Ben quickly walked outside; he needed fresh air and promptly. 

“ Ben, where is your ship,” Eo said, following you outside. 

“A few hours north.” He said, loading the last supplies on the speeder. “IF we can get it running, we can be out of this system.” He said, holding his hand out to Eo. 

She grabbed it. Her trust in Ben genuinely warmed his heart, it also tore it to shreds. None of this would have happened if he hadn’t fallen to the dark side. 

It was well past nightfall when you both had reached a large cave entrance. Eo had fallen asleep resting against him, and he likes how she fits perfectly against him. She is still exhausted from everything she has lost. He thought to himself as he slowed the speeder, waking her up. 

“Whoa,” Eo exclaimed. 

Even Ben marveled at it. It was his last upsilon command shuttle. Not the one he used to hunt Rey but a newer model, at least it was a more unique model meant for silent missions 8 men at most. It took some damage when he tried to escape, but he believed he had the parts need to get it up and running. Before Ben knew it, Eo was running inside and checking every room. 

“There is so much room!” She exclaimed. 

Ben walked aboard a part of him wished his knights, and his troopers followed behind him. His land touching moving along the sleek side up the ship. He missed the power he had, after all, to get that power had cost him everything he held dear. And now we’ll, now he didn’t even have that power. But he did have her. Eo swung around to meet his gaze.

“ well, the control board is fried, but if I had a few weeks, I could fix it.” She said.

“ We have twenty-four hours.” He said, placing the box of supplies in the center room. 

“Ben.” He whipped around. 

Suddenly he was no longer on the ship. Rey was standing in front of him. 

“Ben, what are you doing?” She asked.

She was there in front of him, her smiling calming, but he knew he couldn’t tell her much. If she knew about 

“You’re using the dark side I feel it calling to you again.” She interrupted his thoughts.

“I had to someone was in trouble,” Ben responded. 

“What’s wrong, Ben, who is it?” She asked

“It’s nothing.” He said

“I can help if you need it,” Rey said, holding out her hand. 

“No, you can’t, I don’t need your help.” He began to growl. “I need you to leave me alone.” Just like that, Rey was gone, and he was back in his ship. 

“ I think we have all the parts I need to get the command center functioning.” Eo said, walking into the center room. “ but we are gonna stick out like a sore thumb.” 

“Let just fix it,” Ben growled. After his communication with Rey, he was if a foul mood. 

Eo stepped back. “Ben?” She questioned, clearly surprised by the sudden turn of emotion. 

“We need to get off and away from this forsaken planet now,” Ben said, slamming his fist against the wall. He knew Ray wouldn’t leave him alone, and if she kept looking, she would find him soon. Ben looked up to see Eo step back and away from him. He had scared her. 

“Eo,” Ben whispered, taking a step towards her. 

She involuntarily steps backwards. Ben knew for sure that she knew what he was. Maybe not who he was or what he had done, but she knew he was Sith, and it scared her. The fear dripping off her like blood flowed from open wounds. 

“Let’s sleep.” Ben said, turning away from her and opening the door to his old quarters. “ there are other rooms, make yourself comfortable.” He spat before closing the door.


	9. Chapter nine

The door to the room you had chosen closed behind you. But you paced the room, it felt like you couldn’t breathe. You could feel his anger; it was suffocating. You opened the door to your room, walking through the center room and down the ramp. The air outside the cave was chilly. The night sky was clear and beautiful.   
You closed your eyes, and as you breathed the air smell of ozone hit your nose, a storm was coming. It hit you as a thunderbolt hit overhead. 

You bagged on the door to Ben’s room. 

“What is it, Eo?” He asked as the door slid open. 

“The storm!” You gasped. 

“It’s that season; the storms will come and go for the next month or two.” He said, clearly wanting to be alone. 

“I know!” You grabbed his tunic, pulling him down to your eye level.” The storm will provide electoral interference. We can escape unnoticed.” You growled back. You would be damn if you let his little hissy fit prevent you from escaping.

Ben’s eyes grew wide as he realized you were right. He smiled. “Eo, you’re a genius!” He said, sweeping you up and spinning you around. “we need to start fixing the controls now.”

“No sleep for the wicked.” You said, patting him on the shoulders. You turned and walked out the out of his room. 

You would hear the thunderstorms raging outside, and occasional water droplets had begun to hit the outside of the ship.

Both of you worked lying on your back shoulder to shoulder for the past 15 hours, trying to get the blasted ship to turn on.

It felt nice touching him, but it caused your thoughts to wander often, and you were making mistakes. It could also be the sleep deprivation starting to kick in. You thought to yourself. 

Just as you were beginning to feel helpless, the room started to hum, and the cabin lights flew on. You sat up quickly. Too quickly as your head collided with the sharp metal control counter above you. 

The world spun, and you could head Ben say something, but it sounded garbled.

“Eo, Eo. EO!” He shook you, and you finally gained focus on his face. 

“You’re bleeding.” He said, cupping your face. 

The world was still spinning as he helped you out of the control room and sat you at the center room. 

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Ben asked 

But you couldn’t answer when you looked you, saw flashing red lights a woman who was her hair was auburn, the ship you were on was no longer Ben’s. 

“We have to get to Yan bir!” She yelled. “pointing her finger the someone. “and whatever you do, don’t let them, board.” She turned and walk to you.   
“Eo!” She screamed, grabbing your shoulders.

“Eo!” It was Ben’s Voice again. 

Your eyes could finally steady on him. He looks scared. Bandaging your head. Are you okay? 

“Yes.” You answered, grabbing his hands. “We need to go to Yavin.” You said, standing up. 

You tried to steady yourself.

“Why there?” Ben questioned, you could hear the hesitation in his voice. “Eo I think you need to lay down; you might have a concussion.”

“No, it was a memory.” You said frantically. You felt your hands drift to your mouth. “it was my mom, I think. we were trying to get to Yan bir.”

There was a realization of something on Ben’s face.

“Ben, what’s on Yan bir.” You asked

“The Death Star.” He said. It was the first time Ben had ever looked scared. “Why were you going there?” He asked.

“I Don’t Remember.” You grabbed Ben’s hands, putting them to your temples. “You can help me remember!” Looking him in the eye. “Sith can do that, can’t they.” You looked into his eyes, taking a step towards him.

“You don’t know what you are asking,” Ben said.

“Please, I need to know.” 

“I can’t do that to you.” 

“I don’t care if it’s painful.” You pleaded

Ben pulled away. “you are asking me to rip memories from your mind. To breakdown any mental walls you have built.” He took a step backward. “You are asking me to go back to the dark side.” 

“Ben, please, I need to know.” You said tears in your eyes. 

Before you knew, his hand was reaching out towards yours. Your head felt like you had been upside down for hours. You screamed in pain. You fell to your knees walls around you felt like they were collapsing. 

You were a child laughing and running. “Papa!” You cried with joy as you jumped from your mother’s arms. Your father grabbed you. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. 

“Did you find it?” Your mother asked him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“No one on Naboo must have been destroyed.” 

“Papa, will you train me to be a Jedi like you.” You asked as he put you down. 

“One day, my love when it’s safe.” He said, smiling “till then,” he said, tossing you a wooden sword. “Let us battle!” 

You giggled and laughed as he talked and tickled you. 

Then you were older you saw your mother crying dressed in black. You had your wooden sword.

And with a gasp, you were back on the ship with Ben. You looked up at him tears in your eyes and more questions. Something was terribly wrong. Ben’s eyes were no longer the deep brown but were yellow and angry.

His hand trailed from your temples down to your neck. “Did you find what you wanted.” He said getting closer so you could feel his breath on your face, his lips almost touching yours. “Did you?” He almost demanded. 

You couldn’t respond. 

“What was on Naboo?” He asked. “Your father was a Jedi, the order was supposed to be dead.” He said a smile creeping from his lips. “skywalker was the Last Jedi.” Her hands starting to grip tighter around your throat. “Who was your father, Eo.” 

You blinked and tried to swallow. “I don’t know.” You choked. Just like that, he snapped out of it. Her eyes were brown. He pulled himself away, falling back and standing up. 

“We need to leave now.” He ordered 

* ben’s POV*

Who was Eo, Snoke had wanted her dead? He wasn’t sure. There were so many questions.   
What was on Naboo and on Yan bir?

“I can take you to Yan bir,” he said to be afraid to look at Eo, he had shown her his true colors. He didn’t want to see her, and how she looked at him now, she must hate him, and when her memories came back, she would ask for sure. “We will meet another Jedi there, she can help you,” Ben said at the entrance to the command room. Maybe he did need Rey’s help. 

“Ben, look at me,” Eo demanded.

His eyes fluttered from her feet to her eyes, he winced, expecting hatred, anger, and fear. All he found was she was worried. 

All he saw was a concern. 

“I’m a truly evil person Eo, you shouldn’t be around me.” 

“Ben, only Sith deal in absolutes.” She said grabbing his face. She wrapped her arms around his torso holding him tightly. “You have done bad things, but that does not make you are a bad person.” She whispered in his chest. “I see the light in you now,” she hugged him tighter.

Ben hugged back; there was nothing he needed more than those words right now. And holding her, he felt as if no darkness could ever touch him.


	10. chapter ten

They had plotted a course and were getting ready to leave. The lighting was terrible, and it would be bumpy. As the ship began to rise and over, Ben was able to move it forward. The ship left the cave.

“Strap in,” Ben said as warning sensors blinked on. “Two TIE fighters were right outside.” He said, gritting his teeth.  
The ship dogged left, and right, he pulled the ship straight up 90 degrees. You are relatively sure the ship turned upside down, and the source of gravity changed. 

An explosion went off as a fighter blew up. Ben shouted and laughed as his hit was made.

You laughed in excitement and most likely fear too. With a loud bang, the ship was also hit. Ben was no longer laughing.

“what was that.” You said, looking at him.

“I don’t know.” He replied 

You jumped to your feet.

“What are you doing?!” Ben yelled.

“Going to see.” You said. 

With a grunt, he reached to his side and pulled out the lightsaber. “If you need it to use it.” 

You shake your head, trying to look confident. Walking to the back, you could see the rear hatch was no longer raised. Grabbing a safety wire and connecting to the harness on your waist.

You slid past the center room, grabbing the side of the hatch. The hinge had been blown loose. The other hand should be able to pull the door and lock the trap if you can get the override panel to work. You open the box, and you can tell you don’t have much time, it is getting harder to breathe. 

Time slows as you take a breath and look forward upraised. That last TIE fighter was behind you. The cannons glow red, and the streaks race towards you. You raise your hand, and a wordless scream escapes your mouth. It then you realized the beamed have frozen in place, and not even a second later, the fighter flies right into them exploding into a hundred pieces. You look behind you towards the center room sure Ben must have stopped them, but it only you. You did it. 

You shake your head quickly, making you was to the control box. By the time you had taken the few steps, it was hard to breathe, and you could feel ice crystals begin to grow on your lashes. 

It was another minute before you go the box to activate, and the rear hatch to close. As it did, the cabin pressurized, and you could breathe normal gasping for air as Ben open the command doors. He races to your side. 

“Eo!” He shouted, shaking you! “are you okay?” He was holding you tight.

“Air!” You gasped! “Let go!” You said in another gasp  
He dropped you, almost knocking out what little air you had in your lungs.  
Both of you stared at each other, breathing heavily. You two had made it, of all the long shot and dumb ideas your two made it. 

You stood up with Ben’s help laughing and gasping. He was laughing, bring you into a hug. You two held each other tight, loving the feeling of each other. He pulled your head up to his face, your foreheads touch. Smiling, you looked into his eyes. Suddenly as his deep brown eyes stared into yours, you realized that other feeling you couldn’t quite explain, it was desire. It was gushing from every pore you and Ben had. You crept up on your tiptoes, hoping for your lips to collide. Nothing could make this moment better than tasting his sweet lips.  
As your eyes closed, you felt his lips graze yours before he quickly pulled away, coughing and straightening his tunic. The moment was gone as soon as it started. 

“We need to hit hyperdrive soon.” He said, turning and walking to the command room. The doors closed and just that he was gone, leaving you wanting and weak at the knees. It could also be the lack of oxygen you though to yourself, and you collapsed on the seating area in the center room. You glanced up at the sky as the stars started to streak then turned to a light blue mix of liquid and gas. Your eyes grew heavy; you felt drained as you slowly drifted to sleep. 

Ben’s POV  
Ben’s head leaned back against the seat, and he closed his eyes, thinking about how his lips fluttered against hers. They had finally hit hyperspace, and they were safe for now, he thought, sliding down into the chair. He thought about how nice she fit against him, the softness of her lips. 

His body moves in agitation at the growing interest he felt towards you. He found it hard to pull away from thoughts and of kissing you fiercely. Your lips colliding into each other and forcing his tongue into your mouth to play with yours. Flashes of you gasping in pleasure crossed his mind as he thought about how your skin would prickle as he kissed down your neck. Her sighs you must make when he finally claims you. 

His eyes whip open as he is shot forward. They have just been forced out of hyperdrive. Ben ran out to see Eo on the ground, climbing to her feet. Alerts were going off, and smoke from underneath the hyperdrive panels on the wall. 

“What the Bloah!” Eo explained, and she stood up. 

“Hyperdrive just became bantha fodder.” He said, opening the wall panels and coughing at the out looting smoke — just another problem. Pulling up the map, he looked at the nearby planet. It’s not a densely populated planet. He thought to himself. 

“So it’s the New Republic controlled planet or ship won’t be very welcomed. But we can probably find the parts needed.” Crossing his arms, “we can make a silent entrance using the ship’s sensor jammer.” He turned to look at Eo. She was cursing silently to herself, rubbing her head. 

“I feel like the world has it out for me.” She muttered, sitting back down on the bench. 

“The world has it out for a lot of us,” Ben said as he sat next to her. She leaned against him, and he felt her body relax with a sigh. This felt night; it just felt right, it could be pitch black, and it would matter as long as she was by him. 

“Ben.” She said very quietly. 

“Hmm.” He mumbled 

“We, we land, before we do anything,” she said, “can we rest first.” 

“Yes, we can.”

The ship started to rumble and shake. Both of them shot up. 

“Oh, what now,” Eo exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. 

“Another ship has us,” Ben said ominously. 

The ship shook, and the intruding ship connects, and you and Ben sat waiting for the door to open. 

Ben teaches around your waistline, grasping the saber. The hatch swung down and in walked Rey. Ben’s eyes grew, and you could hear a low growl escape his lips. 

“How did you find me.” He demanded to pull you in tighter.

“Ben, your not that hard to find; our connection makes it easy.” She says with a smile that could light up the room. She is beautiful and majestic. You look like a hot mess compared to her. 

Rey walked towards you and reached her hand towards yours. “you look like you have been on a long journey; my name is Rey Skywalker.” Her smile was infectious, “what is yours?” 

“Eo.” You responded 

“We have hot showers on the ship.” She said, starting to pull you away. 

You looked back at Ben as he got up to follow you. He felt uneasy. 

“Holy, wow, you are big!” You said, looking up at the Wookie. 

Ben stopped, fear flowed from him. 

The Wookie staired back, growling something fierce. Charged Ben, and in one swoop, pick Ben up and was hugging him. 

“Chewie, Let go I can’t breathe!” Ben gasped

“RRRAARRR,” Chewie growled.

“I know I’m not dead.” Ben yelled, “now put me down.” 

Chewie growled again.

“I know I have a lot to explain, and even more, I can’t.” He said, looking down. 

Chewie growled again, but it reminded more like a purr. And I hit you like a thousand supernovas.

“I’m in the Millenium falcon.” You said as your eye grew in size. 

“Then You are, the Rey.” You said to point to her. “The last known Jedi and supporter of the New Republic.” You looked at Ben. 

“She is the one sho can help me remember because she is a Jedi.” You said, walking towards Ben.

“Ben, do they.” You trailed off.

“Yes,” Rey stated. “Ben found his way back to the light side and helped me defeat the emperor.” 

You look blankly at Ben. “I need to sit down,” you said no longer able to function.

You touched the table looking at it. 

Suddenly you see Ben, but he is young, maybe four years old. A man is lifting him, soaring him around. He is giggling and asking to go higher. You look to your left and a beautiful woman, and another man is talking in the corner. 

“There is no way he is alive!” She exclaimed

“He became part of the force to save you.” She said again.  
“It’s not him I’m looking for!” Like argued back. 

“Luke, I need your help with Ben,” she said, shaking his shoulders. “I can feel the darkness around him, Luke, please. The looked at Ben and the other man. 

You blinked, and they were all staring at you. 

“Ben, your Ben Solo…son of General Organa.” 

“Yes.” He said with sadness in his voice 

“Come now that shower must sound pretty nice,” Rey said, leading you away. 

You shower, and Rey had a set of clothing that fits well. You laid you the bed in the room they offered you, but could not sleep. You need to see Ben; you could only imagine how sad and lonely he must feel right now. You opened the door and looked. There was no way you would find him just by searching. Maybe there was something in the whole find him through the force, I mean if Rey could, why couldn’t you. 

You closed your eyes, trailing your fingers along the side of the sip, trying to sense him, expressing his name silently. You touched your lips the way his name rolled off your lips felt amazing. 

“What are you doing?” Ben asked.

Your eyes shot open. “I, I couldn’t sleep.” You stated

“You need to sleep some. You have maybe had four hours in the last forty-eight.” He said, grabbing your arm and leading back you back to your room. 

“Please don’t leave me.” You said, grabbing his arm. “it sounds stupid, but I feel you leaving. I feel like if you leave, I may never see you again.” Your eyes began to cloud with tears. “Ben, you the only thing I have left.” 

He pulled you in tighter. 

“I feel like if I left you to go, I would be alone, and I can’t be.” You grabbed him all the feelings of the last forty-eight hours catching up with you.  
“Ben, Daveli is gone, my aunt, the boys.” “Ben, please!” You cried into his chest. 

He sighed, picking you up as your gripped his neck, refusing to let go. 

“No matter where we are, Eo.” He said, paying you on your bed. “I will always be with you; the force connects us all.”

“Oh, don’t go speaking like you are going to leave.” You sat up. 

“Rey can help you.” He pleaded

“I know, and I know I’m acting irrational,” you trailed off and laid back in the bed. “I just don’t want to be alone right now.” you held his hand.  
“You know when I first crashed and woke up, I couldn’t speak or walk. I was as an adult sizes child.” You began not blinking. “Daveli and my aunt did everything.” She glanced over at you. “It’s not like the holodrama’s where you open your eyes, and you can do everything, but remember who you are.” You reached for his hand. “Can you imagine waking up knowing you are alive you can breathe but that's it. No speaking, no walking.” You grasp his hand tighter. 

Ben lowered himself onto the bed. As you continued to explain what it was like to go through the trauma, he holds you tighter. It felt right and safe. Soon sounds begin to fade, and the lights start to dim. You drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for you @LoreLover0009 (:


	11. Chapter eleven

Ben waited until you had drifted into a deep sleep. He loved the way you were starting to snore. But he needed to speak to Rey, he knew she could help. 

“Rey,” Ben said

“Ben.” She said, smiling at him. He always made him feel comfortable. “Who is she?” Rey questioned as she motioned for him to sit next to her 

“Her name is Eo, and Kylo Ren is responsible for taking her family and memories away from her.” He lowered his head, resting them in his hands. “I am the reason why she has nothing. In my bid for power and control.” he said. 

“Rey, she remembers nothing from her past, and I don’t know if I can tell her what I did.”

“I can help,” Rey said as she laid her head on his shoulder. “We are family now.”  
Rey sits up. “You should rest to you know.”

“I can’t,” he said, sitting back. “Do you think things would have been different if you had found the light side sooner.” 

“I think you found the light when you needed to,” Rey said as she leaned against him. 

“Ben, you can still come…” Rey stopped mid-sentence. A glaze falling over her eyes. “Do you love her, Ben.” 

“I.” Was all he could say before Rey’s lips crashed against.

In one swift movement, Rey straddled him. Their lips colliding, tongues crashing, fighting for dominance. Ben pushes Rey away. Something felt forced. It didn’t feel natural; it didn’t feel like how he felt being with Eo. 

“Rey, I’m sorry.” He says as he slowly pushes her away. “I should go check on Eo.” As Ben turns to go to Eo, Rey grabs his shoulder. 

“You need to go to Yan bir, we can take you there,” Rey said. 

Ben shook his head in agreement. Turned and went to check on Eo. 

When the door to your room slid open, you were still sleeping. He smiled to himself as he looked at you; you were still covered and grease and grime. As you sighed, he straightened. He strained to hear something you mumbled something under your breath. He moved closer as he watched you breathe deeply. Your fingers moved from your breast to your hips. 

“Ben.” You called in your dream. He moved as though in a trance. You silently cried for him this time. He loved sitting next to you. If it was a nightmare you had, he wanted to comfort you. 

Your eyes shot open, and without thinking, you reached for the lightsaber at your hip. The hummus rush past a violent red. Your eye opened to see Ben staring past you. Oh, Gods, did you stab him you look down to see. 

Ben is learning over you, his right hand on your shoulder, and his left hand grabbing the hilt of the lightsaber. His hand moved the direction of the saber, so it slid just past his side. 

His hand moves from your shoulder to your cheek. “I don’t think you needed it.”  
You released your hand, turning off the lightsaber. 

“I’m sorry.” You said multiple times as you push him back, checking for wounds. He flipped down and let you do so, his eyes closed. 

“Are you tired, Ben?” You asked as you curled beside him. 

“Yes,” was all he said. 

“Let’s sleep then.” You yawned, and you curled up next to him. 

Before you knew it, both of you slept for what must have been the rest of the day and night. You woke up eyes blinking to see Ben face in front of you. You placed your hand to trace the outlines of his face. His skin was so beautiful and pail. Silently wondering how he managed to keep it so on the planet you two lived on. His freckles reminded you of a distant constellation. His arm laid over your hip. You slightly moved it; you need to speak to Rey; she could help you remember. You blinked a few more times when I thought crossed your mind, one couldn’t hurt you said to yourself and you slowly moved closer to his face. His lips were beautiful, everything about this man was superb, you said to yourself as your lips pressed ever so lightly against his forehead. 

“I’m ready.” You told Rey to meet her in the standard room. 

“He loves you.” Was all she said. “I may have brought him back from the dark side, but you will keep him here.” She said, glancing up at you, “Eo, you must understand that he has done things none wants to forgive.” Rey motioned you to sit in front of her. “to be force sensitive, means we can do great good.’ she paused, thinking. “but if we let emotions like fear and anger control us, we can do evil as no one has ever seen.”

“I know.” You said, sitting next to her. 

“You know what?” She asked, shaking her head. “Before we land in Yan Bir, we knee to know what you are looking for.” She said, holding your hands. “Open your mind to be. We won’t break down your mental walls; instead, we shall glide past the force that will help us. 

Suddenly you were young again, you say your father. He was training. He stopped and looked at you. One day Eo, we will bring back the Jedi. He said, sweeping you up as you giggled. We will help those who need it, and balance will come back.  
“Papa, will I ever get a lightsaber?” You questioned. 

Suddenly you were on the ship with your mother. 

“Your grandfather’s saber must still be on the old death start.” She slammed her fist on the panel and turned to you. Yours be now seventeen or so it was just before the attack. 

“Eo, does it call you?” She asked 

“I don’t know mama, papa never taught me.” You said, trying to meditate.

“Eo, you don’t have time to be scared.” She said, looking at you. “Fear leads to anger, and anger leads to the dark side.” 

“Mama?” You whined, I don’t think I can. 

“She grabbed your shoulder, “Eo Kenobi!” You are the granddaughter of the man who trained Luke Skywalker. Your blood is his, and he will lead you.” 

Yours and Rey’s eyes shot open. 

“you’re looking for one of Kenobi’s sabers,” Rey said 

“You are Kenobi.” She said, standing up. 

“Eo, you must train with me. Skywalker and Kenobi family again.” She hugged you. “We can bring balance to the force.”

“Balance?” You hissed pulling back. “The Jedi chose to ignore their emotions. “I don’t want to either.” You said, taking a step back. “Yes, I’m scared I’m angry, but I should ignore those feelings, you said, glancing down. I should feel them and work through them.” You were now almost hugging yourself. “my grandfather was right in many ways, but in others, he was wrong, and he knew it.” You said, looking at her. “he was a Jedi, and he still fell in love, he had my father and my father had me.” You let go. “If I can’t love someone,” you trailed off, glancing behind you. “Then I don’t want to be a Jedi I don’t want to be a Kenobi.” 

You felt it, surprise and horror. As you turned around, looking at Ben. “You are Obi-Wan Kenobi’s?” He questioned, quickly trying to figure out the lineage. 

“Yes, you are a solo, Skywalker, and I’m a Kenobi.” You said, sitting down.

“What do we do know?” You asked meekly, glancing up at him. 

“We get you that lightsaber, Rey will need to train you.” He said as he turned around quickly, walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, my great aunt passed away last week, my husband broke his toe, and my daughter caught the flu.... and I may have just given away my general age lol


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for disappearing on you guys. my life went crazy, and now the whole world is.

He stormed into his room. How could Snoke do this? Was he some sick joke to Snoke and Palpatine? He felt the rage building; he grabbed the table in his room. It flew across the room. Across the room. Ben screamed after everything he followed order so blindly he almost killed her, not even know who she was, how she could have saved him. He punched to the wall over and one again his knuckles bleeding. Then the door opened. 

"Are you done yet." She said, standing at the door. 

It was Eo. Her arms crossed in front of her. 

"Do you remember everything?" He asked her.

"No." She said, standing at the door. "And it likely I won't." She moves her hair, flipping it all to one side. "I told my memory when this happened, and it likely I'll only Remember what others can help me see, but I'll never remember all my past." 

She walked over and grabbed his shirt. "Now stop throwing your fit, and let's get to Yavin." 

"You don't understand." He growled at her. 

"Oh, I'm so scared or the big bad Ben Solo."

Ben had enough. He walked over, grabbed her arm.

"You need to know what I've done." He said

"Why?" She asked. 

Ben walked over to you, placing your hands on his temples. He closed his eyes, waiting for her to see all the wrong he did to her. You just stared at him.

"Ben, whatever it is, you need to tell me." I won't and can't read your mind. "You will tell me when you are ready."

Her hands traced his face down to his cheeks. With a firm press, the air was forced from his mouth. "There now all your hot air is gone let figure out how or even if we can get the lightsaber." be a smile you were great a diffusing his mood. 

"You need to focus on the force." Ben cooed

"It not like it's a ball or puzzle I can just stare at." You said frustrated

Ben moved away, rolling his eyes. "Be quiet and sit down. Listen to the sounds around you, the force will call you."

Ben watched you sat in silence, you sat crossed legged across the room from Ben. He held the lightsaber waiting for you to take it. He paused and waited and nothing.

He looked at Eo. She was concentrating so hard her eyebrows furrowed together. Yet still nothing. A smile started to creep across her lips. 

"It not working." You said

"Why are you smiling?" Ben questioned

"Do you remember the day we first met." You answered.

He remembered it all too well, the first day you laid on the floor of your ship bleeding and half dead. "Yes, he responded."

A belly laugh escaped your mouth as you started to recall. "You came into daveli's shop needing supplies." You said as the smile on your lips grew. Oh, Gods, how he loved to see you smile. "you were so tired and thirsty when you entered the shop, you grabbed the first glass in front of you" Eo continued. "It was my glass, and when I don't that out to you, you had the nerve to spit the water back in my cup and give it to me!" You shouted, opening your eyes to look at Ben. "You would have sworn you had seen a ghost." 

Panic shot down Ben's spine, and he remembered that day. He really had seen her. 

"We will practice later." He said, getting up. Kylo wasn't sure if he needed to be hugged or be left alone. But he knew he couldn't live with his secret much longer.

"Ben, you whispered his name so softly he almost missed it. "I'm not stupid, the final order didn't have many force users." She said, grabbing her pants. "There were Kylo Ren and his knights; just tell me where you on my ship."

His heart froze, his mind raced a million miles a minute. He hoped he could have never been placed at the moment. Ben wanted nothing more than to disappear into nothingness. 

Before he could answer. The door came swinging open. 

"We are approaching Yan Bir." Rey said. "The falcon will hover above so you can go down and feel if the lightsaber is there."

Ben watched as Eo shopping her head and got up to leave. He truly felt as though it was the last time he might see her. 

Ben, Rey, and Eo. Stood on what should have been the command room. Rey looks as uncomfortable as Ben did. It was here where Kylo Ren died, and Rey saw what she could become. And it's here where Eo will find herself too, he thought to himself. 

He felt it that wrapping sensation around his neck and Eo rounded the corner a few feet away from them.  
"Does it look, familiar child." The voice hissed.   
Eo backed away. The twi'lek came around the corner, she was holding Ben's mask and his red lightsaber. 

"It's the mask of the man who killed your mother." She said, throwing it at Eo's feet. "It Ben's mask." She spat. "Don't believe me." She said as she threw his lightsaber at her. She caught it, her eyes opened as the memory of that day came flooding back to her.


	13. chapter thirteen

You heard the screams and blasters go off. On was in your hand as well, but you couldn’t stop shaking. 

“Eo, run.” Your mother called, and the door exploded. You were thrown to the ground as you landed your head hit something hard and sharp you could almost feel the blood dripping from your head again. Lights blinked, alarmed lights screamed. Your mother was there next to you, lifeless. She must have died with the blast. The. You saw him walk through the smoke. That horrific mask that red lightsaber that screamed for blood, your blood. He took steps towards you. And you heard it again. “She is mine, my kill!” Then you saw him take off the mask. It was Ben

Shot back into the now, you looked towards Ben tears streaming down your eyes. 

“What did you do, Ben?” You asked his lightsaber still in hand. 

“He killed your mother.” The twi’lek shouted.

“You killed her, and you tried to kill me.” You stated. 

“Eo doesn’t let her pervert your mind,” Rey called to you.

“She is not a Skywalker; her grandfather was Emperor Palpatine!” She shouted 

Rey’s lightsaber lit up. The Twi’lek with a new shiny metal arm, pulling her lightsaber. bens belt began to vibrate, and the other lightsaber was ripped from its place, falling into her other hand and burned that air is it hummed to life. “Fight me!” She shouted, “I am the new Sith I am..” her voice trailed off as she shot back to the wall. Rey slashes at her, but she blocked them locked for what seemed like forever, but when adrenaline surges through your system seconds seem like minutes.

You look down at your hands you still gripped Kylo Ren’s saber.

“Eo!” Ben yelled, “the lightsaber give it to me.” 

Looking at him you gripped it tighter, before tossing it full force at him. Now wasn’t the time to be angry, it was time to fight.

Before you could think, it felt like you were hit by a speeder. You body we involuntarily flying to the edge. Your fingernails scraping against slick metal. Sharp pain as a fingernail catches, you’re pretty sure you lost the nail. Finally, you attach your arm to some sort of beam. You look, and it’s quite a dropdown. You look up to see you’ve fallen at least one story. 

You need to get back up and soon. 

You could hear the clashing of sabers. Your breathing slows, you see in your mind a way up. With a push of your feet, you glide upwards, grabbing the edge you fell off. As you pull your head over the edge to see Ben, Rey in combat with the damn Sith. 

Fuck you think to yourself as 15 troopers come around the corner. 

“The force is like the ocean, fight against it, and you will drown.” A voice echoed somewhere in the deep working of your soul. 

Looking around you, it almost like you see the ripples and currents. Your hand has what looks like a glowing smoking string, it’s pulling on something. With a tug, the string retracts. It calls to you like a ghostly song. Then with a crash, it there in your hand. The metal has begun to rust slightly. Does it still turn on, you think to yourself?

Looking up, you can see the paths Ben’s, Rey’s, and twi’lek blades will take. You see the shots before the troopers have fired. 

“Oh, the little girl has a saber,” she hissed, jumping away from Ben and Rey. 

The troopers started firing Ben, and Rey could easily block them. The two turned to run, Ben grabbing your hand. You ran Down the badly decomposed halls. 

“Wait! Wait!” You yelled, getting them to stop.

“Eo, we need to go now!” Ben demanded, his eyes widening. “No, they are supposed to be dead!” He whispered

Walking after them was the Twi’lek, the remaining troopers, and seven massive men. They were dressed in black, their masks similar to Kylo Ren.

“What in Hutt are those.” You point out.

“My knights!” Ben growls

“They don’t look like they belong to you anymore.” Rey hisses.

“Oh, frag it!” You shout quickly, glancing around. 

You step in front of Ben and Rey. Ben reaches for your hand to stop you. Pulling your hand away, you stay in the corridor entrance.

“Awe little girl wants to play Jedi.” The Twi’lek hisses.

“I never got your name.” You should down the hall.

She smiles, “I am the new Sith and owner of the knights of Ren I am….” 

She trails off as you lift both hands in front of you, one you extend your middle finger in her direction, and the other turn on the old lightsaber. The saber shoots out into the control panel on your right, causing the massive doors to collapse downward, separating you from the angry horde on the other side. 

“Wow..” you whisper to yourself, and you turn around. “We gotta go, we gotta go.” You exclaim, panicking. Looking up, you see Rey and Ben in utter shock at what you just did. 

“Let go!” You shout as you start running past them. 

As you round another corner, you hear the fight in the air outside. 

Coming out in an exposed opening on the Death Star. There is a massive battle of at least fifty x-wings and twice as many TIE fighters. The millennium falcon blazes past you as the two fighters follow close behind. You swore you saw the Wookie on the turret. 

“Who is flying the ship?” You ask.

“Poe,” Rey says, relaxing. 

A hiss leaves Ben’s mouth. 

The millennium falcon swoops around its back hatch opening as a darker man yells for you guys to jump. The vilest words the galaxy has to offer to escape your mouth as you jump for your life. Only making it cause Ben landed and was able to turn to grab your arm before you slipped off the ledge of the hatch.

The four of you rushed to whatever seats you could and buckled in. Within seconds the millennium falcon hit hyperdrive, and you were safe, for now.

Sitting in your seat, you stared at the saber in your handshaking with anger. 

“You are Kylo Ren.” You hissed

“Eo, please,” he said, taking a step towards you. 

“Get away from me!” you screamed as you stood up and held your saber finger on the trigger.

“Eo, please, you don’t know the whole truth,” he said, trying to take another step. “Sith tell only part truths to bend you to their will.”

“I trusted you…” you whispered, tears streaming from your eyes. 

“We need to get to safety!” Rey shouted as she grabbed your hand and lowering the lightsaber.

“I need to go to Tatooine.” You stated. 

Rey looked at you as Ben was turning to walk away.

“Eo talk with Ben, learn the truth.” 

“If you don’t take me there, drop me off at the nearest planet, and I’ll find my way.” Was all you said as you walked into your room. 

Your eyes grew as Ben stood there. He stormed over to you, grabbing your shoulder. “I am responsible for your mother’s death.” I let them blow the door rather than using the force to open it.” He said, staring into your eyes. “Had I opened the door, I could have gotten you and your mother out alive.” He said, looking down. He placed your hands on his temples. “Eo look and know I never meant to kill your mother. 

You looked as you laid on the ground. A stormtrooper tasing his blaster towards you. 

“Don’t shoot.!” Kylo Ren hissed. 

“But sir, Hux and Supreme Leader Snoke want her dead. You could feel the hurt and anger he felt as he glanced at your mother. The regret he felt for his action at the Jedi temple. You felt his determination to not let another Jedi die. If he wasn’t allowed to turn you, he would hide you away. 

“She is mine, My kill!” He shouted through the mask as the trooper went flying. He snatches you up, quickly carrying you around the corner and down the long hallway to the nearest escape pod. 

There was a hiss of air from his mask, and he unlatched it and dropped to the ground with a thud. 

“Look at me!” He demanded. “Eo I saved your life this time, but should we EVER cross paths again,” he took a breath. “I will kill you, forget about who you think you will become.” You could feel the terror in his face as he watched your eyes begin to roll back into your head, and your breathing becomes shallow and uneven. He cursed under his breath, putting the air mask over your face and closed the hatch. 

You shot back to the now, as Ben moved his and your hand away from his temples. 

“You saved me?” You asked, confused.

“I honestly thought you would never come back into my life.” He says as a small irony filled smile escapes his lips. “I had planned to let your mother and you escape.” He says, sitting on the bed. “I thought maybe if I could turn you, I wouldn’t be alone.” He leaned forward, placing his face in his hands. “I thought if I could, I wouldn’t be alone. Then I saw you, I felt what Snoke felt. That there isn’t a dark part in your soul, you would be incorruptible.” He looked up at you. “I figured if a save at least you, I could save what was left of Ben Solo.” 

Tears filled your eyes, you hated him for your mother, but you felt the sorrow and anguish flowing from the center of his soul. 

“Ben, I.” Before you could say another word, he swooped you into a hug holding you fiercely. 

“Please, don’t say you hate me. Don’t say you will never forgive me.” He said as he gasped for air, his chest heaving abruptly and uneven. 

“I need time.” You whispered.

He let go. “I can give you time he said, standing up. “I owe you that much.”

The door slid open to two men holding blasters to Ben’s face. 

“One wrong breath, and I’ll blow you away.” The man seethed.

“Poe,” Ben hissed, “You look better than the last time I saw you.” A smile reaching his lips. “And Finn, I guess we both switched sides.”

“You will never be good!” Finn yelled, holding the blaster to Ben’s face. Ben calmly places his hands behind his head. It’s not hard to sense how much he is controlling his anger right now. It seems like the more these people, the harder it is to control his emotions.

“He just saved Rey, and I give him a break.” You say, walking in between Ben and the blaster.

“He killed people!” Peo yelled, shaking from anger.

“Oh, and you haven’t?” You said, starting to get frustrated. “War makes us do bad things, but it does not make us bad people.” you didn’t sound so sure of self this time. 

“Ben is my guest and should be treated as such,” Rey said to Poe and Finn. They both put the blasters down.

“Oh, thank goodness, I was out of fruit.” You mumbled to yourself. The only one who understood was Ben, a single laugh escaping his throat, and a smile touched your lips. 

“We can’t go to Tatooine,” Rey said. It’s controlled by the Hutts, and they don’t like the New Republic. I can take you to our command ship and give you a ship from there.” Ray said in a factual tone. “Endless, you would rather train with me?” 

Your eyes widened. “Me?”

“Yes, between you and I, we could bring back the Jedi, bring order to the force.”

“I’m no Jedi.” You said. “I’ll take a ship if you have one to offer.” You said genuinely grateful and walked back to your room. The day had worn you out. As you walked to your bed, flipping down. Your bed felt amazing but lonely. You looked at the spot where Ben had been the other night. Your eyes closed, and as your breaths become deeper and more even, you swore you could smell him. He smelled of the earth and saltwater, which must be dirt and sweat. You smiled. You pictured his face in your mind. His strong jaw a line, dark down eyes you could drink in, his prominent nose. Smiling, you saw his ears, and when they think almost curly hair falls behind them, they are just slightly too big. It gives him an innocent look, but mostly your mind traced his freckles that lead to those plump lips that, when he smiled, could make your heart flutter. 

You rolled on you back as a sigh of exasperation left your chest. Rey’s voice echoed through your brain. Talk to him. But right now, you were far too tired, sleep was all you needed or could handle at the moment.


	14. chapter fourteen

“Wake up.” A whisper hit your ear. Your eyes shot opening to see nothing beside you. Shaking your head, you stumbled out of bed. Sleep was no longer an option, so you decide to explore. Walking into the common room, you saw Poe, Finn, and Chewie were there staring over a game of holochest. The look on Finn’s and Poe’s face made you giggle. 

“The Wookie has you beat.” You said, standing in front of them.

“He’s 200 years older,” Poe exclaimed as his arms shot out. 

Chewie sat back laughing; he was marvelous. You had never really seen one before. He growled, saying something like he would have one in the next three moves and stood up leaving. 

“May I?” You asked to take Chewie’s seat.

Both men nodded. It felt awkward as you played. Poe scooted close to. He was friendly but asked questions that seemed too personal.

“How long have you know Ben.” Poe asked 

“Around two and a half years.” You responded 

“Are you a Jedi?” Finn questioned.

“I don’t think so.” You said as you put your fingers to your chin. This game was harder than it looked. 

“How old are you?” Poe asked, sliding over, so your knees touched. 

“Around 25, I think you said, trying to concentrate. 

“Why are you with Ben, don’t you know how dangerous he is?” Finn blurting out as Poe’s eyes grew giving Finn the I could kill you look.

“He is very dangerous to those who don’t know or want to hurt him.” You said, making another move. He was like the praetorian Knight, you thought. 

“You know I’m the best pilot in the New Republic.” Poe boasted.

“No wonder the New Republic almost failed.” You said, giggling to yourself.

“Ouch my heart.” Poe said sarcastically and laughing in return. 

“It not funny. That monster tortured people; he tortured Rey, and you, Poe.” Finn yelled.

“Why?” You asked hands in your lap playing with the fabric of your trousers. “If we judge people by their past, I bet a lot of us would be in a bad situation.” 

“Look, Eo, it admirable you want to see the good in him, but that’s because he hasn’t shown you his true colors yet.” Poe said, placing his hand over yours.

I hit you like an asteroid slamming into a moon. “But he has, he could have killed me but instead saved my life.” You smiled thinking about it. “he could he be caught by any stormtrooper when he rescued me.” You smiled, bringing your hands to your chest. “my story doesn’t make the suffering he has placed on you any less relieve.” You said, grabbing Poe’s and fins hands, “nor you, Finn.”  
“but in the end, he chose the light, didn’t he?” You questioned. “He was ready to die for Rey, doesn’t that give him a least a second chance.” 

“Hmm,” was all you got from Finn, but it was enough.

“Man, you’re beautiful, I don’t know many people who would see the good in people, and it makes you stunning,” Poe said, staring directly into your eyes.

A blush crossed your face, after all, not many people flirted with you. 

“I should try and go back to sleep.” You said rising from your sleep. 

“When we land, let me take you?” Poe said, scooting to the edge of the bench.

“Take me?” You questioned.

“Take you anywhere you want to go to dinner, dancing whatever your greatest desires might be.” He said, standing up swaggering over to you. “Someone as beautiful as you should be treated like a princess.”

“I’m sorry.” You said, looking up at him. “I don’t even know who I am, let alone what I like or want.”

Then let’s figure it out together.” Grabbing your hand and kissing it. 

“You won’t be alone forever.” You said as you hugged him. You could feel his desperation to have someone to love and be loved back. But you weren’t that person for him. 

He hugged you back, and for a moment, he didn’t feel so alone. 

you pulled apart as you heard a click of the tongue. “You move fast, Poe.” Jealousy seeped from Ben. 

“Oh, look, it’s The great Kylo Ren.” You could hear the hatred in Poe’s voice. 

You stood between them, glancing back and forth. You swear there was hatred and lightning bolts shoot from their eyes.

“Ben, I want to talk to you.” You said, putting your hands on his chest. You could feel him immediately go from seething anger to curiosity.  
He nodded, and he grabbed your hands and all but dragged you away. 

“Didn’t realize you had a thing for pilots, you seemed easy.” Ben hissed as jealousy wafted off of him. Before you knew what happens, your hand flew across his face leaving him stunned. 

“Look here, you child!” You hissed, and he sat down on his head in his hands, no longer willing to utter a word. “My life has been flipped upside down not once but twice in the past week and a half or so!” You said, taking a step towards him as he leaned back away from you. Your fingertip just touching his nose. “so look here you stuck up, half-witted scruffy-looking Nerf herder.” You said, yelling at the top of your lungs. “I accept your apology, so stop being whatever this is, get angry, then get over it!” You demanded. 

A smile arose from his face as he reached forward, pulling you into a hug. 

“I promise I will always protect you,” Ben said as he let you out of the hug and brushing the hair away from your face. “Eo, I think.” He stopped to really think. 

“What.” You asked as he stood up abruptly. 

“They’re here.” He said, running out of his room, and the whole ship shook. 

Running behind him, the lights flashed. 

“They tracked us!” Rey yelled as the sirens went off. 

Looking out, you saw large imperial ships fighting with republic war vessels. 

Chewie yelled something, but you couldn’t quite hear. 

Mustering up whatever strength you had. “What do we do?” You asked, trying to sound calm and confident. 

“Buckle up,” Poe said, walking to the cockpit. “Chewie with me, Finn, to the turret!” He ordered. “Don’t worry, doll; I’ll get you and the other to safety,” Poe says, winking at you. In unison, Ben and Rey roll their eyes, Ben scowling and Rey smiling. 

The ship rolled, and before you knew it, your head shifted to the right and just as quickly the left. There is a good chance you were going to have whiplash after this, you thought to yourself. 

“Ships been hit, we can make it to the lead ship they can get us the hell out of here!” Poe’s voice rang over the intercoms. “We don’t have landing gear, again…” Poe’s voice said abruptly.

“Wait; what?” You yelled

“He said hold on,” Ben said, grabbing his harness, while his other hand slid to your hand, squeezing.

Unbuckling her harness quickly moved to the control panel. “It’s not the control panel!” She yelled to Peo before having to grab a bar to be prevented from flying in the opposite direction. 

“It’s gotta be the hydraulics!” You yelled, unbuckling yourself. 

“If I can get below, I might be able to get them working, as long as they are on the inside of the ship.”

Rey nodded in agreement.

“It too dangerous,” Ben argued. “If there is a breach, you could suffocate.”

Tapping Ben on the shoulder. “I have to; I’m the only one small enough.” 

“She is right, trust in her and the force Ben,” Rey said calmly

“Oh, screw the force, if it means she gets hurt!” He yelled back. 

“We are coming up on our ship fast ladies and gents, what’s it gonna be?” Poe apple through the speakers. 

“Don’t try to be a hero,” Ben said as he held your shoulder. 

“If this works, I want something.” You demanded 

“Just go!” Poe and Rey said in unison.

The crawl space was small; you felt as though you were back under Ben’s bench. I hope I don’t get stuck in this one. You said to yourself. Finally, you were able to drop down into the small area that held the hydrologic mechanisms. It looks like they were jammed even slightly bent. 

As you hunched to get through all the piping and wires, the side of you come colliding we a sharp broken pipe. You gasped at the burning sensation as the bright metal pierced your abdomen. Looking down the piece of metal was stuck in only an inch, pushing yourself out of the metal was even more painful. Your vision began to blur and tunnel. You could feel your shirt and trouser begin the feel wet then sticky as the blood seeped out. You lay on your back and grabbed the small communicator Rey had given you.

“I’m here, but it’s toast.” You said 

“Can you use the force to move them?” 

“I don’t know how.” You said, laying back, glancing at your stomach. “And, I’m hurt.” 

“How bad.” Ben’s deep voice was coming through.

“depends.” You said, glancing at the blood soaking the tunic and down into your trousers. 

“Are you scared?” He asked

“Yes”

“Don’t be.”

“Easy for you to say.” You snapped back.

“Eo, can you get out.” 

“I don’t know; I’m tired.” You said 

“So am I, but you need to fix the landing gear or get out!” He growled. “Eo, we down have much time.” He began pleading. 

Looking down, you saw the lightsaber, and it could slice through the hydrologics. Sitting up, you turned felt the hum of the saber in your hands; it felt made for you. The blade lit to life, and you struck the hydraulic cables causing the landing gear to fall just in time as the ship came skidding into the port. It was dark, and you felt wet everywhere. Suddenly sparks began showing through the metal. Everything looked hazy. The sparks glittered and glowed. Then the bright light and you felt someone grab you through the opening.

It felt as though people were talking through a tunnel. It felt like you were flying quickly gliding, then dark. Opening your eyes, you looked up to see Ben was standing over you, and you laid on the ground. Gasping your sat up to reach for your wound only to see it had been healed. It took another few breaths four you too lol at your arms and body only to realize the hydraulic fluid must have drenched you when you cut it. Blinking and looking up at Ben, all you could do is smile as he reached in hugging you. 

“I need a shower.” You said, flicking the slime off of you.

“General Finn, General Dameron!” Said a republic soldier.

We have entered hyperdrive and making multiple jumps to evade their sensors. We should arrive on the republic home planet of Yavin soon,” he said as he saluted and walked away.


	15. chapter fifteen

The shower felt good on your skin. This past week was crazy. The room on the ship was nice. A simple white room bed on one side sitting/dining room on other. And a small refresher room. Lying on the bed in your towel felt nice. The knock brought you out of your thoughts, walking to the intercom you asked who was there. 

“Ben.” He said

The single word reply sent shivers down your spine. You could either let him in now sitting in only a towel or quickly get dressed. 

“Are you okay.” He asked through the intercom

“Yes.” Screw it, you thought to yourself. 

Opening the door, Ben stood staring at you. 

What in the galaxy was she thinking, opening the door like that! Ben thought to himself. Her face was flushed. She knew exactly what she was doing, or at least she thought she did. He thought to himself. He stepped up to her not bothering to slide past. 

“You shouldn’t open the door like that.” He stated matter of factly. 

“Hmm..” you mumbled softly. He was right; what did you expect you thought to yourself.

Thoughts of every inappropriate thing he could do, you pasted through his head. His hand drifted to your wrist, trailing up your arm past your shoulder. He rubbed his two fingers together. 

“You still very wet.” He whispered 

“Yes.”

“Why are you in a towel?” 

“I got out of the shower.” 

“I can see that.” He murmured, pretending to flick the excess water off his fingers. “You shouldn’t open the door in a towel; it sends the wrong messages.” He said, leaning towards you. 

One involuntary step back told him all he needed to know. 

“Dess, then we will talk.” He said, going to sit down. It took every ounce of strength he had in him just to sit. The vision of you in nothing but a towel nearly made his heart stop, but not now. Not with all the negativity running through this place. However, he would take pleasure in having Poe hear, a thought for another time. 

“What did we need to talk about.” You asked, walking out of the bathroom. 

“Lift your shirt?”

“Excuse me?” 

“Your wound, let me see it.” Be said, pointing to your side. 

You lifted your shirt, exposing your abdomen, there was now just a small pink line where it was. Ben’s hands lightly grazed over the scar and your soft belly. You skin prickled at his touch, glancing up at you he still stroked your scar. Not once breaking eye contact as his other hand moved to your waistline, and he slowly pulled you down on his lap. You obliged him, as a furious blush crept across your neck and face. Straddling his lap, the two of you almost nose to nose. 

“Did it hurt?” He asked as he inches closer.

“Yes.” You whisper as his first hand caressed your scar, slowly moving down to your hip. 

“Should I leave.” His lip was fluttering over yours.

“No.” You said, leaning the last centimeter. 

Your lips pressed together, your hands gliding from his shoulders to the sides of his face, fingers sliding into his thick waves of hair. A small complimenting sigh escaping your throat as his strong tongue parted your lips. Yours in return crashing and lapping with his. His right hand drifting from your hip to just under your breast, waiting for the invite. He left his sliding lower and back as he gripped your posterior. Finally breaking apart for breath. Ben staring into your eyes. The pressure building in your lower abdomen, and thighs.

“Do you want this?” He whispered huskily, his sips glistening.

“Yes.” you said with a small gasp. 

With a grunt from him and a small squeak of surprise from you, he has stood up you still straddling his hips. Ben was feverishly kissing your lips, face, and neck. You gasped as his hand gripped your soft rear, fingers digging into each cheek, and he carried you. 

He was right the tiny little gasps you made with each kiss, and the sighs that escaped when his hands gripped your bottom made him frantic, he wanted nothing more than to hear you make them again and again. With a poof and a grunt, he dropped you into the bed. Ben pulling off his tunic and adjusting his groin, standing over you. Sliding a knee between your legs and leaning over you. Ben started lightly kissing your forehead, then your nose and finally your lips. His left-hand slides from your hip tracing your outline till his hand rests under your breast. You weyes open wide, as his thumb gently caresses your nipple as he cups your breast. 

Your hands following the lines of his hard muscles. Your fingers trailing up to run your hands through his hair, trying to kiss him back. Stars and sparks were firing with kiss and touch he laid on you. The fire and pressure are growing in your lower abdomen, moving your thighs in agitation. With a seductive grunt, he separated your legs further with his knee. 

Right now, he was in charge, Ben thought to himself. He would make you pay in sighs of pleasure for calling him a child earlier.

“Ben.” You gasped as he moved your shirt up. Kissing your wound on your belly. Each time looking into your eyes. His tongue was lapping each kiss up.

A buzz on the intercom brought you both out of the trance. Ben standing and adjusting himself in his trousers. You sitting up on the bed smoothing your hair and pulling your shirt down. Ben stormed over to the intercom, clearly he was frustrated. 

“What do you want!” He roared, opening the door. 

Rey was at the door. “I’ve come to tell you both we have exited hyperdrive, and our ship orbits Yavin.” Her eyes grew slightly as Ben stood there seething and shirtless. 

“Oh, did I?” She questioned. Blinking a few times. “We need to take a shuttle down to the planet, and you can gather supplies and get a ship there.” She said, looking straight in Ben’s eyes. He wasn’t sure he could see it, but he could feel the hit of jealousy. 

“Eo, I need to ask again. Are you sure you don’t want to train with me?” She said, moving past Ben. 

You sat with your knees to your chest, staring at the lightsaber on the end table. “I don’t know.” 

“I only know being normal; I don’t Remember training or being a Jedi.” You said as you stood up. “I remember having dinner with my family.” Straightening your self. “I had a normal life, and I want that again, but does having the power to help and not helping make me a bad person?” You questioned 

“Only you can answer that.” Rey walked towards you, take time to find out who you were so you can decide who you want to be.” She gave you a hug that felt like a warm blanket. “And if you decide you must do something you know where to find me.” 

You smiled tears threatening to fall from your eyes. 

Ben was glancing down; it confused him seeing the woman he could have loved and the woman he was in love with so close and such good friends. No jealousy or hatred between the two was that what it was like to follow the light. To be able to accept what you can’t change and understand, it’s for the best. 

Was it’s really fair, how much they both suffered? He was responsible for it all. Yet here they are so willing to see the good in the galaxy and in him. 

“Ben can you put on a tunic on or something.” Rey said, moving towards the door. “We need to move now. The fewer people realize who you are, the better.” Rey said, looking at Ben. 

That shock of everything hits you. Then memories hit like a hot knife to your temples.

“If he finds her, she is dead!” Your dad said. 

“She needs to learn the ways of the force!” Your mom was arguing. 

“The second she learns the second, her life’s in danger!” 

“Her life is already in danger!” Your mom hissed. 

“Papa, mama.” Little you called out. 

“Yes, dear, your dad said.” 

“I’m scared there was a man in my nightmares,” you said, running to your papa. “He was trying to hurt me.” You said, hugging him.

Suddenly black, no light anywhere. “Untaintable.” It whispered. “Delectable.” It whispered again, in a language you didn’t know but could understand. The voice was feminine and hissed.

“Who are you?” You asked. 

“I am the force, I am the light, and I am darkness” 

“What do you want?!” You yelled

“To eat dear girl, and you all belong to me.” It seethed, “I have been alone for so long. And I need to eat.” It’s hands reached for your face, and you can feel all it’s evil, it’s grief it’s hunger. Tears fell from your eyes, and you felt cold. 

You shot back into reality with Ben and Rey still arguing.

“Ben, help.” You whispered 

That’s all it took to get his attention within two large strides he was by your side. His face grew pale and clammy as he could sense the cold ancient evil that had reached for you through the force. 

“Rey,” he called for her. “Rey” his voice sounding like a low growl. 

She walked slowly; she could feel it too. Cold death itself, it’s hunger threatening to consume her.

“What is that?” She asked 

You couldn’t answer you reach for Ben. He engulfed you in his arms. Squeezing as though you might slip through his grasp any second. 

“What did the voice say?” He asked.

“It’s hungry.” 

“What does that mean?” Rey asked, still not wanting to get close. “Was it the Sith we encountered?” 

“No”

“What did it look like?” She asks.

“It had no true form, it was like an open wound, as though the force itself had been broken.” You whispered trance-like…

Ben and Rey could only sit quietly next to you, wonder what dark horrors have been awoken in the galaxy…


End file.
